


Manip: Miss McKinnie's Murder Mysteries

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Make Serena Happy Week, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip for Make Serena Happy Week's Day 4 prompt (alternate universe).





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost the it, use it in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
